1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a full-time wearable input device and method for the same which can perform input operations such as character input and menu selection anywhere, anytime, and in any situation. The present invention also relates to an information managing device achieved by adapting the aforementioned full-time wearable input device.
2. Relevant Art
The main objective of a portable information device is to be able to conduct input, referencing and processing of information at anywhere, anytime and immediately. Most portable information devices have a pocketbook shape and must be manually withdrawn from a pocket or bag at the time of use. However, since this type of device must be extracted for use, it does not provide the user the opportunity for immediate operation.
In contrast, a portable information device of the kind worn on the body offers the user the advantage of immediate operation without having to withdraw the device from a pocket, bag or the like. In addition, it is also possible to obtain similar results by attaching an input/output interface device to the body, and storing the base of the information device in a bag or pocket.
Previously, without being limited to only the input devices of portable information systems, keyboards and keypads have been principally used as input devices for character input, menu selection, and the like.
With regard to these conventional keyboards in which the key switches are lined up, it is extremely difficult to achieve miniaturization while maintaining the operation integrity therein. When considering a wearable key input device, a xe2x80x9cvirtual keyboardxe2x80x9d which conducts input by directly detecting the movement of the fingers without the use of key switches is necessary. Conventional xe2x80x9cvirtual keyboardsxe2x80x9d are known, such as
(1) a device in which tactile and/or pressure sensors are installed in the fingertip portions of a glove or finger sacks (see Japanese Pat. Application, First Publication, No. Sho 63-126928, and Japanese Utility Model No. Sho 63-199327);
(2) a device in which measures the angles of each finger joint and the palm of the hand by means of optical fibers and resistance fibers contained in the glove (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,444 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,252; data glove produced by VPL Research Co., Ltd.).
It is necessary for a full-time wearable input device to be attached to or worn on the body at all times and by means of its portable nature not serve as a hindrance during daily life. In the aforementioned (1) above, a virtual keyboard is realized which detects tapping of the fingers on a physical body such as a desk by means of sensor output from tactile, pressure, magnetic, and/or electrical field sensors installed in the finger sacks or fingertip portions of a glove. However, by means of this mechanism, the fingertip, which has the highest sensitivity of any human tactile sense organ, is enveloped by the aforementioned glove or finger sacks thereby hindering full-time wearable usage.
The mechanism of (2) explained above aligns optical fibers and resistance fibers along each finger joint and then measures the angle of the joints from the change in the light transmittance and resistance.
Consequently, by applying a glove-shaped device, the fingertip portions can be exposed. However, by means of the same mechanism, since only the change in the angle of the joints is detected, it is difficult to distinguish between finger actions in the case of performing key input on a physical body such as a table, desk, or the like, and the bending action of the fingers in midair when a typing surface does not exist. In addition, due to the minute actions of the fingers during high-speed key-typing, it is difficult to extract the key typing action from only the change in the bending angle.
In consideration of the aforementioned, it is an object of the present invention to provide a full-time wearable input device, method for the same, and practical application of the aforementioned input device in which the highly sensitive fingertip remains uncovered, and key-typing action can be detected on any surface such as a desk or the like.
Hence, the present invention provides a full-time wearable input device for performing information input by means of striking a physical surface with fingertips, the full-time wearable input device comprising: a detecting means for detecting a shock generated at the time when a fingertip strikes a physical surface; and an analyzing means for analyzing the timing at which the fingertip strikes the physical surface based on a detection signal outputted from the detector and for determining an input information.
In addition, the present invention provides an information input method for performing input of information from the striking of a finger tip against a physical surface, the information input method comprising the steps of: detecting shock generated at the time of striking a finger tip against a physical surface in a first step; and analyzing the timing at which the finger tip strikes the physical surface based on a detection result, and determining input information in a second step.
As the above-mentioned detecting means, a shock sensor, acceleration sensor, sound sensor and myoelectric sensor can be used. The input information is then determined based on the change in the shock, acceleration, sound and/or myoelectric potential as detected by the sensors which are worn on each finger, wrist, or arm. In addition, the input information can be determined based on which finger struck the physical surface, which combination of fingers struck the physical surface, or from the order in which the fingers (or combinations therein) struck the surface over a short period of time.
Furthermore, it is also possible to provide a transmitter for transmitting to the analyzer the detection signal outputted by the detecting means via electromagnetic waves or sound waves. Consequently, according to the present invention, the mobility and immediate accessibility are improved without sacrificing the operational integrity, and input such as menu selection and character input can be accomplished anytime, anywhere, and immediately. In addition, by means of employing the full-time wearable input device according to the present invention as an input device of a full-time wearable communication apparatus, conversation with partners becomes possible anytime, anywhere and immediately, which in particular is useful for the interaction of the speech-impaired. Furthermore, by employing the full-time wearable input device according to the present invention as an input device of a full-time wearable musical keyboard apparatus, it is possible to perform/play music, anytime, anywhere and immediately.
Finally, by employing the full-time wearable input device according to the present invention as an input device of full-time wearable Braille input/output apparatus, it is possible for a visually-and/or hearing-impaired operator to input Braille at anytime, anywhere and immediately without having to undergo any special training.